kuretarpediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Uhmdra
Récit : Jeunesse Uhmdra naquit sur Argus un an avant que le peuple érédar ne soit scindé en deux camps ennemis que l'on connait aujourd'hui sous les noms de Draeneïs et Man'ari. Bien que la naissance d'un nouveau-né est toujours signe de bénédiction chez cette race, le Prophète Velen eût une vision des plus sombres concernant le bambin, quelque chose que celui-ci ne pouvait échapper de lui-même. Il demanda alors aux parents du jeune draeneï de placer leur enfant le plus tôt possible sous la charge du redresseur de torts Boros, afin qu'il puisse grandir dans la lumière aux côtés d'un mentor qui se chargerait d'en faire un paladin. Mais cette décision avait aussi pour but de changer son destin. Uhmdra n'eut que très peu de souvenirs de son monde natal du fait que la Légion Ardente était désormais à leur porte, obligeant les draeneïs de fuir aux côtés de Velen face à la trahison d'Archimonde et Kil'Jaeden. L'enfant voyagea alors de planète en planète, se voyant séparé de ses parents qui firent en sorte de gagner du temps à leur peuple pour fuir. Leur sacrifice eût longtemps atteint les sentiments d'Uhmdra qui, envahi par la colère, réclama inlassablement justice auprès de la Légion Ardente. Âge adulte Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs années que les draeneïs tombèrent sur un monde qu'ils nommèrent plus tard Draenor, en raison de leur exil sur celui-ci. Ils finirent par s'adapter avec le temps à ce qu'offraient leur nouvelle terre et érigèrent de nombreuses cités tel que Karabor, dans laquelle Uhmdra vécu une grande partie de son apprentissage aux côtés de Boros. Rapidement, il acquit les connaissances et la pratique nécessaire pour devenir paladin à son tour. Une cérémonie se prévoyait alors à Shattrath pour clôturer la formation des apprentis, Uhmdra en était convié et partit aux côtés de son maître jusqu'à la capitale. Néanmoins, ce qu'ils virent était loin de tout ce qu'ils s'attendaient à voir... La grande cité Shattrath était en proie aux flammes et au carnage, envahie par des d'orcs corrompus et assoiffés de sang. Tous deux pénétrèrent la ville de Lumière et cherchèrent le plus de survivants possible à mettre en lieu sûr malgré la Horde qui les encerclait. Le maître et l'élève se battirent avec acharnement face à l'ennemi qui grandissait en nombre mais contre toute attente, Boros fut prit à revers par un haut-gradé et empalé sur le coup, le menant à une mort certaine. Empli par la haine et la vengeance, Uhmdra en oublia sa mission principale et combattit avec rage malgré les conséquences que cela pouvait engendrer. Se saisissant du Marteau des Naarus de son maître, Uhmdra fracassa le crâne de son ennemi, mais à quel prix ? Celui du sang des innocents. En effet, pendant qu'il se chargea de rendre justice à sa manière, d'autres orcs profitèrent de l'occasion pour assassiner une partie des survivants initialement sous la protection du paladin. Grâce à lui, six citoyens eurent la vie sauve, mais de son côté, il était gravement blessé, physiquement comme émotionnellement. En une journée, il avait perdu son mentor, une majorité de son peuple, ainsi qu'une part de ses convictions à la Lumière. Cette tragique période rongea l'âme du paladin, cherchant alors davantage de pouvoir pour protéger ce pourquoi il se battait encore.De ces décombres se réunirent quelques autres draeneïs menés par Ishanah. Celle-ci pardonna les actions entreprises par Uhmdra mais lui conseilla fortement de s'éloigner de la voie de la vengeance, au risque de ne jamais en revenir. Le paladin prit conscience des mots de la prêtresse, mais les cris et pleurs des victimes ne quittèrent jamais son esprit en peine, il lui était impossible de pardonner aux orcs et à lui-même. Aux côtés d'Ishanah et des survivants de cet assaut, un nouvel ordre vit le jour : l'Aldor. Beaucoup plus tard, les Naarus descendirent sur Draenor et se présentèrent aux membres de l'Aldor, les aidant à rebâtir ensemble la cité de Lumière. Uhmdra continua à traquer longuement les ennemis de Shattrath jusqu'à une nouvelle attaque engendrée par les Clairvoyants de Kael'Thas qui, contre toute attente, jetèrent les armes et demandèrent asile auprès d'A'dal. Uhmdra n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à voir héberger un autre ennemi de sa patrie dans sa capitale, mais ne remit pas en doutes les choix entrepris par le Naaru. Après tout, si la Lumière en avait décidé ainsi, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. De la Lumière aux ténèbres Quelques temps après, le paladin fut mandé par les Sha'tar, lui confiant une mission importante qui était de se diriger vers l'enclave mortuaire Auchindoun, désormais dévasté par les ravages du temps et, par l'influence de la Légion. Accompagné d'une escouade de soldats de l'Aldor, leur objectif fut d'apaiser la menace qui pesait au sein des cryptes Auchenaï, qui depuis se montrait bien plus pesante maintenant que l'Exarque Maladaar ne donnait plus la moindre nouvelle. Ils y furent accueillis par de nombreux esprits tourmentés mais sortirent victorieux des multiples attaques à leur encontre. Le plaisir fut très bref dès lors qu'ils se firent prendre d'assaut par le garde-courroux Nulgarath, tenant dans l'une de ses mains la sinistre Kastra'Kiel, une des armes maudites et confinées par les Auchenaïs, du fait qu'elle renfermait l'esprit du Seigneur de l'effroi Vla'Drakh. Sauvé par le sacrifice de plusieurs de ses hommes, Uhmdra sortit victorieux de l'adversité et renvoya le démon au Néant. Mais alors que tout semblait terminé, les sombres murmures du Nathrezim atteignirent l'esprit du draeneï, tentant de le manipuler par les sentiments et par une promesse de pouvoirs. Uhmdra s'empressa de récupérer la hache, tuant froidement ses derniers alliés vivants, les paroles du démon ayant eu raison de lui. Le fier redresseur de torts disparu à jamais, laissant ainsi place à un monstre aveuglé par la soif de sang et la vengeance. Uhmdra se perdit dans les cryptes et on entendit plus parler de lui plusieurs années, les rumeurs disant que personne n'est revenu vivant d'Auchindoun. Au fil du temps qu'il exploita le potentiel de l'arme et les pouvoirs conférés, sa peau s'assombrit et perdit de toute sa pureté. La lumière et la foi le quittèrent pour de bon, au point qu'il en devint sensible, tandis que les ténèbres le renforcèrent jour après jour. Vla'drakh offrit comme promis à Uhmdra la chose qu'il désirait le plus, la puissance. En contrepartie de son corps qui se flétrissait à petit feu, donnant désormais l'allure d'un non-mort, il gagna en force et en résistance, au point qu'il en devint un véritable mastodonte. Néanmoins, derrière les belles paroles du Nathrezim, Uhmdra perdit cruellement en intellect pour compenser avec sa force colossale, ce qui permit à Vla'drakh de manipuler le draeneï à sa guise, malgré son emprisonnement. Une famille temporaire Les années qui suivirent furent remplies de solitude pour le sombre paladin, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci reçoive une invitation par l'intermédiaire d'un parchemin. Ce dernier renfermait un rituel à réaliser pour le lire, ce que Vla'drakh ordonna à son serviteur. Sous la directive du Nathrezim qui s'y connaissait dans l'élaboration de rituels, Uhmdra se mit à l'œuvre, jusqu'alors recevoir une invitation personnelle du Seigneur Alaric. Ce dernier lui ordonna de se présenter dans les terres gelées du Norfendre s'il souhaitait servir des convictions plus grandes, après tout, rien ne retenait désormais le mastodonte sur cette Draenor à présent détruite. '' ''Avec l'aide de Vla'drakh, ils arrivèrent au bout de leur périple, rejoignant Azeroth d'une quelconque manière et se dirigèrent jusqu'à Zul'Drak. Le draeneï fut accueilli par le Seigneur Alaric au sommet de sa forteresse, la nécropole Zeramas. Celle-ci servit de place forte à l'Ascendance des cendres, un ordre externe au Fléau visant l'éradication pure et simple de toute vie. Alaric expliqua longuement, non pas au mastodonte faible d'esprit mais au brillant Nathrezim, ses engagement et ses convictions quant à la création d'une armée puissante rivalisant avec le Fléau. Vla'drakh accepta bien qu'il savait comment les choses finiraient pour ce groupuscule. Alors que les armées non-mortes devenaient nombreuses avec le temps, l'on perdit toute trace du Seigneur Alaric du jour au lendemain, menant la secte à sa perte sans un dirigeant compétant à son poste. Néanmoins Uhmdra continua à errer dans les longs couloirs de la nécropole, attendant un signe de son maître. La sorcière du Pestebois Jamais le Seigneur Alaric ne refit surface au sein de la sinistre nécropole. A la place, une sombre sorcière s'y présenta, venu réclamer les quelques artefacts que regorgeait la forteresse pour elle. Elle se nommait Shana'thel Fallendris, une partisane du Fléau qui cherchait désormais à quitter le continent glacé suite à sa défaite. C'est alors qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec le colosse non-mort, prêt à l'achever comme la misérable intruse qu'elle était. Mais alors Vla'drakh l'interrompu, s'adressant ensuite à la sorcière qui leur proposa de s'aider mutuellement pour atteindre un but commun. Dès ce moment, Uhmdra devint un allié de choix et un pantin indispensable aux yeux de Shana'thel, mêlé à l'intelligence du Seigneur de l'effroi. Ensemble, ils quittèrent les froides étendues du Norfendre pour rejoindre les Maleterres qui n'attendaient qu'à être reconquéries. '' ''Durant plusieurs mois, les deux comparses firent de la région le théâtre de leurs opérations macabres, déchainant le pouvoir des morts contre les vivants et, plus spécialement, contre la Croisade d'argent. Malgré les nombreuses tentatives, les assauts des croisés et l'effort de guerre dans les Maleterres se voyaient croître de jour en jour, obligeant les troupes non-mortes à reculer. Ces défaites répétitives causèrent à Shana'thel la perte totale de ce qui lui restait de santé mentale avant de se pousser au suicide. Malgré tout, Uhmdra veilla longuement sur le cadavre de sa protégée, empêchant quiconque de l'approcher. Au service de la Mort Les années passèrent et des nécromanciens tombèrent sur le colosse non-mort aux côtés du corps inerte de la sorcière. Ces derniers leur proposèrent leur aide, et relevèrent Shana'thel dans un état de non-mort. Ils furent emmenés jusqu'à Caer Darrow où les attendaient le nouveau maître des lieux, Seleron, le Roi fou, souverain de la Mort Hurlante. Le macabre suzerain les incita à rejoindre sa guerre contre les vivants, en échange celui-ci leur promit la protection et leur confort qu'offraient la Scholomance à ses fidèles nécromants. Uhmdra, aux côtés de sa maîtresse, devint alors une arme des plus redoutables dans les rangs de la Mort Hurlante. Durant cette période de massacre, de guerre et de vengeance, Dame Fallendris se rapprocha peu à peu de son serviteur nécrosé, au point de commencer à ressentir une certaine affection pour lui. La sorcière mit en œuvre plusieurs rituels dans le but de renforcer Uhmdra. De ceux-ci, elle fit un pacte avec le draeneï, dans lequel elle sacrifia l'un de ses yeux pour le faire fusionner avec le corps d'Uhmdra, lui permettant depuis de voir à travers les yeux de son fidèle servant. Cependant, malgré les armées conséquentes de Seleron, les forces de la Lumière sortirent à nouveau victorieux de l'affrontement, obligeant aux deux comparses de se replier et coupant les ponts avec leurs alliés vaincus. L'Hégémonie Leur tentative de fuite les menèrent jusqu'à la Passe Thalasienne, où ils y trouvèrent les décombres d'une très ancienne Nécropole avec comme unique hôte un chevalier de la mort sénile et fou répondant au nom du Hiérarque. Suite à un enchaînement de circonstances, le Hiérarque devint finalement un allié pour les deux acolytes, les aidant à mener diverses offensives et prises de pouvoirs sur les troupes elfiques de la région. Très vite, les cadavres se multiplièrent, mais les non-morts n'avaient, semblait-il, pas prévus de combattre une armée aussi grande et puissante. Au moment que l'Hégémonie lançait un assaut dévastateur, les plus puissants combattants se présentèrent à eux, venant jusqu'à même terrasser le champion Uhmdra qui lutta tant bien que mal pour protéger Shana'thel des assauts. A côté de cela, l'ennemi récupéra Kastra'kiel qui s'était peu à peu détériorée après l'affrontement et qui fini, sous les multiples enchantements des mages, par se briser, libérant la fureur de Vla'drakh avec elle. Le Nathrezim se servit des nombreux cadavres engendrés par l'hégémonie pour retourner les troupes elfiques et celle de Shana'thel contre eux, profitant du plaisir de retrouver ses pleins pouvoirs avant de prendre congés à son tour. Fallendris fût finalement mise à l’abri par le colosse qui finalement succomba de ses nombreuses blessures magiques, et emporta son corps avec elle, dans le but de trouver un moyen de rafistoler son champion déchu. Les ronces de la vengeance Les années passèrent et Shana'thel fonda un nouvel ordre avec les nombreuses alliances passées et récentes, un ordre qu'elle nomma la Rose Pourpre. Au sein du manoir que lui fit don Arthuria de Loncourt, la sorcière désormais connue sous le nom de la Poupée de Sang entama plusieurs tentatives afin de lui ramener son fidèle acolyte Uhmdra. Elle extirpa de son cadavre l'esprit et l'âme du serviteur défunt, retirant de celle-ci la part de pureté restante d'Uhmdra pour ensuite créer une entité nouvelle. Les expériences furent concluantes et le colosse se releva sous les traits d'une ombre malfaisante, silencieuse et entièrement vouée à sa maîtresse, n'agissant désormais qu'aux ordres de Shana'thel. Celle-ci condamna l'ombre à être prisonnière d'une lourde armure glaciale. L'éternel supplice d'Uhmdra continue inlassablement, désormais protégeant les couloirs hantés de la Perle des Abysses. Description physique : Uhmdra est à l'origine un draeneï à la carrure imposante, doté de muscles qui représentent le fruit d'un entraînement intensif pour un Paladin de cette race. A côté de cela, il possède un teint mauve foncé faisant ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu luisant. Sa chevelure sombre est plus ou moins cachée à l'arrière par son front proéminent, de plus, Uhmdra possède quatre tentacule parcourant son mandibule dont les deux du milieux sont plus fines et plus longues que les autres. Comme beaucoup des redresseurs de torts de son époque, il possédait auparavant une armure lourde conçue à partir de verifer que l'on trouve en grande quantité sur Draenor ainsi qu'une part d'autres métaux et de pierres draeniques. Lors de sa transformation, sa force et sa musculature n'ont fais que croître dangereusement, le rapprochant plus du mastodonte que du soldat désormais. Son teint s'est sérieusement terni ainsi que ses cheveux, lui donnant plus l'aspect d'un cadavre sans vie, il en va de même pour ses yeux qui ont peu à peu perdus de leur éclat magique. Ses pommettes se creusèrent avec le temps, au point que l'on pouvait discerner ses os ressortir de sa peau. Quant à sa fière armure, elle perdit toute sa prestance et s'assombrit avant de prendre une forme plus adéquate aux nouvelles fonctions du non-mort. Personnalité : Uhmdra est un draeneï au caractère bien trempé et empli de détermination. Il n'hésite pas à aller jusqu'au bout pour atteindre ses objectifs, quitte à prendre des choix irrémédiaux pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Cependant, son devoir en tant que paladin l'incite à protéger les plus faibles à tout moment. Ce dernier montre une haine profonde pour les orcs, de par leur acte de barbarie qu'il leur rejette continuellement. Bien que la Lumière proclame le respect d'autrui comme l'une de ses vertus, Uhmdra ne possède pas la moindre once de pitié pour les orcs, agissant de la même manière que ces derniers ont renversé Shattrath, par le carnage. Il se trouve qu'Uhmdra possède une certaine peur, celle d'être à nouveau témoin d'un génocide. Après sa transformation, Uhmdra perdit cruellement de son intellect pour croître en force, au point que ses capacités à s'exprimer chutèrent au maximum. Au bout du compte, il ne savait formuler ses phrases que par des suites de mots simples allant droit au but, tout en répétant son nom inlassablement. Cependant son sens du devoir est resté intact même après sa corruption, ce qui en fit un très loyal serviteur aux service de Shana'thel, prêt à défendre sa maîtresse au péril de sa non-mort. Uhmdra (Warlords of Draenor) : Lorsque les héros de l'Alliance pénètrent la Draenor alternative, Uhmdra et Boros sont envoyés à leur rencontre, se chargeant alors de les emmener jusqu'à Karabor. Dès leur arrivé, le futur du paladin a été totalement changé, ses actions et ses choix variant par la même occasion. Ces derniers les aidèrent à repousser la Horde de Fer, permettant au temple de Karabor de subsister. Au moment que la Horde de Fer assiège Shattrath, Uhmdra combat avec son mentor et les héros à leurs côtés. Dans cette version alternative, Boros se sacrifie pour protéger son apprenti d'une lance en fer qui finit par l'empaler. Il lui lègue son marteau des Naarus, lui demandant de reprendre le flambeau, ce qu'Uhmdra fait par la suite. Il aida les héros durant l'assaut de la Citadelle des Flammes infernales à vaincre la Légion Ardente. Composés d'une poignée de redresseurs de torts, ils firent en sortent d'empêcher les orcs du clan Orbite-sanglante de boire le sang de Mannoroth, permettant aux héros de vaincre Kilrogg Œil-mort. Après la défaite d'Archimonde, Uhmdra vit que Gul'dan était le principal cerveau des opérations. Il quitta Draenor en compagnie des forces de l'Alliance dans le but de traquer sans relâche le démoniste, même si cela doit bouleverser le cours du temps. Il sert désormais la cause de l'Alliance sur Azeroth. Informations complémentaires : Voix : Fichier:Sion2014.gloire08.ogg Fichier:Sion2014.assaut09.ogg Thème musical : Fichier:Dark_Music_-_Blood_Night.ogg‎ Galerie d'images : '' ^27D4A85955798481951486B05361CC8ABAD3EC0DB7E323DD32^pimgpsh fullsize distr.png|Uhmdra contemplant avec effroi la destruction de Shattrath. ^5F04007CE0B29F59C4F5CFBA7FDC4361887D215B47BC6B50C5^pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg|Empli de haine, Uhmdra combat férocement les orcs. ^470BE3D661F3EA4E772C9ECA9C8500C74FFF2062838CBC7D3D^pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg|L'âme d'Uhmdra refaçonnée à l'image d'une ombre malveillante par la Poupée de Sang ^74314983E1CF47CE77FE78E50E00F4D225C4300C526555F86A^pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg|Le Redresseur de torts Boros. '' Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:La Rose Pourpre Catégorie:Mort-vivant Catégorie:Theremas